Conventionally, a high melting-point lead solder which contains lead of 90% or more and other Sn, Ag, etc. of several % and exhibits the melting-point of 280° C. or more has been used at the junction between a power semiconductor device and an external electrode. In recent years, it has become important to protect environment from contamination of harmful substances, and thus the removal of lead from the assembly members of electronic devices is required. However, a high-temperature solder without using lead, the high-temperature solder capable of directly replacing a lead-contained high-temperature solder, has not yet been developed. In the circumstances high-temperature solders of a Zn—Al system, Sn—Sb system, and Bi—Ag system are known as the candidates of possible material. The example of such material is described on paragraphs [0006] to [0012] of JP-A-2003-290976.